Unexpected End of Destiny
by EviLisa2101
Summary: terkadang.. akhir itu, bukan benar-benar 'akhir' dari segalanya bukan?/ HaeHyuk fic!-slight!SiBum/ Dedication for My brother/1S/ DLDR!/ mind to RnR?


_**When I thought that you'd leave me for the final fate would have it God, **_

_**I have to think twice .. **_

_**Because it was the beginning of happiness ..**_

_**You and Me ..**_

* * *

**Lisa Anggraini | Jung Sohee**

**[EviLisa2101]**

**...::: present :::...**

_-An Alternate Universe Fanfiction- :_

"**UNEXPECTED END OF DESTINY"**

* * *

**Story & Idea © Lisa Anggraini | Jung Sohee**

**Cast and anything in this Story © God, Parents, Fans and their couple ^^**

**Inspired ® Beast – Fiction**

**Super Junior – It's You**

**& My Lovely Brother :')**

* * *

**CAST:**

**HaeHyuk – as main pair**

**Slight!SiHyuk(just friendship) & SiBum**

**GENRE:**

**Romance/Angst/Friendship**

**RATED:**

**T **

**WARNING! **

**-Yaoi / Boys Love / BOYS x BOYS**

**-Miss typo(s) – typo(s)**

**-EYD failure**

**-Alur Rush**

**-Out Of Character**

**-Chara Death**

**-etc,**

A/N: Fic ini Re-post dari FB tapi kalau yang di FB itu menggunakan pairing KiSeung dan JunSeob dari Beast. Tapi untuk Oneshoot yang Lisa post di FFn kali ini akan Lisa ganti dengan UmPa Lisa (read: HaeHyuk) dan juga SiBum. Jadi bagi yang sudah pernah baca berarti tandanya udah pernah baca Fic ini di FB Lisa.

**DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

**And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I DON'T NEED YOUR BASHING or FLAME! kalau **_**comment**_** yang membangun Lisa terima dengan telapak tangan Yoseob(?) yang terbuka!**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ ! XD**

**JUST CLICK [X] {close} ICON ! ^^v**

* * *

**-Author POV-**

_**.  
**_

_**18 Oktober 2007 ..**_

"Hae…" rengek seorang _namja_ cantik pada seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan. Bibirnya yang mengerucut menggoda si _namja_ tampan untuk mengecupnya.

CHU~

"Ish! Kau ini!" Hyukjae–si _namja_ cantik hanya mengeluh malu sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi di kecup sayang oleh si _namja_ tampan berjuluk _Charming Prince_ di universitas tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" teriak Hyukjae pelan di telinga _namja_ tampan yang tadi di panggilnya Donghae itu. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar _iPhone_ 4S digenggamannya.

"Issh! Kau menyebalkan!" keluh Hyukjae lagi. Donghae hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali menatap lagi layar _gadget_ canggih itu. Hyukjae yang merasa diabaikan pun membalikkan badannya hingga memunggungi Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekanakan dari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"_Waeyo_, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh ramping berisi milik Hyukjae dari belakang. Hyukjae hanya ber'_blush'_ing ria mendengar panggilan Donghae itu.

"Ya-yah! Sejak kapan marga-ku bisa berubah menjadi Lee?" tanyanya dengan nada malu-malu. Tentu saja ia merasa protes pada Donghae. Dia itu putra dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong! Tentu saja namanya itu Jung Hyukjae! Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba marganya berubah menjadi Lee? Tapi, tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa hatinya cukup senang dengan marga yang di sematkan oleh Donghae itu. Donghae hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar nada bicara Hyukjae, hingga timbul niat jahil di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau kupanggil begitu, _chagi_?" tanya Donghae. Ia terdengar kecewa melihat tanggapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun terkesiap mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang lirih. Ia melirik Donghae yang bersandar di bahu tegapnya. Dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Mata sipit yang mengeluarkan ratapan anak anjing kebasahan, bibir yang sedikit di_pout_kan, dan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sedih. Membuat Hyukjae tidak tahan dan mengecup singkat bibir Donghae.

"Aku tidak marah kok, _baby_" jawab Hyukjae lembut sambil menghelus sayang tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hanya hening yang mengisi ketenangan mereka ditaman belakang kampus. Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang lewat dalam keadaan yang sangat berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**28 Januari 2012 ..**_

"Hyukkie" panggil Siwon pada Hyukjae yang tengah melamun. Yah, Hyukjae tengah mengingat memori-memori dirinya bersama Donghae. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati wajah manis seorang _namja_ tampan yang memiliki garis lesung pipi di pipinya itu dan makin terlihat saat ia tengah tersenyum manis seperti saat ini. Dan benar-benar mirip ketampanan sang _namjachingu_—menurutnya.

"Donghae mengajakku untuk _dinner_ bareng malam ini" ujarnya memberitahu dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat. Perlahan, senyuman Siwon memudar dan berganti dengan tatapan prihatin yang sangat dalam.

"Hyukkie, aku yakin dia tidak akan datang" ujarnya dengan pelan. Tak mau menyakiti perasaan orang yang ia sayangi di depannya saat ini.

"Maksudmu?" terdengar nada tidak suka ditelinga Siwon. Siwon hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap dalam mata bulat indah Hyukjae.

"Aku yakin dia tidak datang" ulangnya lagi. Namun dengan suara yang lebih lirih. Hyukjae menatap tajam Siwon di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sarkastik. Siwon memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap mata Hyukjae yang terlihat sedih dan penuh harap.

"Aku justru yakin! Dia pasti akan datang!" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada yang lebih tinggi ditelinga Siwon. Membuat _namja_ manis itu sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Dengan perlahan dipegangnya kedua bahu Hyukjae dan kembali menatap dalam mata Hyukjae yang justru menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus yakin padaku, Hyukkie. Dia pasti tidak akan datang" Hyukjae segera menepis tangan Siwon dan semakin menatap tajam Siwon setelah mendengar penuturan terakhir dari _namja_ yang didesikan hampir mendekati kata _perfect _bagi kebanyakan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Dengarkan aku Choi Siwon! Aku sangat yakin dia pasti akan datang! jangan kau pikir kau sahabatku kau bisa mengatakan itu seenaknya" dengan nada terakhir yang penuh amarah, Hyukjae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Junhyung yang terduduk di ranjang rawatnya. hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penuturan Hyukjae. Siwon menatap sendu punggung Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh dan mengecil di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku sedetik saja?" tanyanya entah pada angin. Berharap angin itu mengirimkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae yang tidak pernah menganggap perasaanya ada.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu—" setetes air mata jatuh menetes di sudut mata Siwon. Ia menatap pintu putih di hadapannya tempat Hyukjae menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

"—hingga kau mampu melupakan _'dia'_" ujarnya lirih. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menangis karena tidak kunjung mampu mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Hyukjae.

"Biarkan aku memendam perasaan ini. Hingga tiba saatnya melihatnya bahagia walau itu bukan aku." Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang rawat yang ditidurinya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rawat itu. Air mata dalam diam. Menggambarkan hatinya yang mulai merasa hampa namun berusaha menerima takdir yang di tuliskan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**07:35 pm**_

Seorang _namja_ cantik terduduk di sebuah meja makan pada ruang VIP sebuah restoran mewah di pusat ternama kota Seoul. Dengan semangat ia terus duduk gelisah menanti seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Duh, Donghae kemana, sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang cukup mewah itu. Berharap _namja_ yang diharapkannya akan datang. Karena terlalu lelah menunggu ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Dan memejamkan matanya hanya sekedar untuk melepas lelah karena terlalu lama_ 'menunggu'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini?" Hyukjae menatap bingung pada padang rumput luas di sekelilingnya. Seingatnya, ia tengah duduk di_ Shappire Blue_ _restaurant_ menunggu Donghae. Dengan gelisah di edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling padang yang hanya di isi pohon dengan dedaunan kering dan beberapa ilalang yang tingginya hanya setengah tubuhnya yang layu karena musim panas itu.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah sudut. Dia menatap dua orang _namja_ yang tengah bercengkrama di atas sebuah bukit. Perlahan didekatinya dua _namja_ yang ia rasa kenal itu.

"_Annyeong!_" sapanya pada dua orang _namja_ yang hanya ia dapat lihat punggungnya itu. Mereka berdua pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat iris mata Hyukjae yang tengah menatap mereka bingung melebar.

"Si—Siwon?" tanyanya pada _namja _tampan yang tengah menatapnya damai.

"Dong—Donghae?" tanyanya lagi pada _namja_ yang tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya(lagi) membuatnya hanya mendapat jawaban berupa senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya dari kedua _namja_ itu.

Hyukjae menatap bingung ketika Siwon dan Donghae mengulurkan kedua tangan mereka. Hyukjae hanya menerima kedua uluran itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanannya langsung ditarik lembut Siwon begitupun dengan Donghae pada tangan kirinya. Hingga ia berdiri ditengah keduanya yang tengah menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari bukit itu.

Mereka bertiga menatap sebuah sudut ramai yang ada di sebuah lampu merah yang di tunjuk Siwon. Entah, mengapa Hyukjae seperti merasa di hisap oleh sebuah lorong waktu ke dalam kejadian yang ada di balik memori kelamnya itu.

.

**[_**_**Flashback_]**_

_3 years ago…_

_12 February 2009 …_

"_Honey_! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyukjae manja saat Donghae terus menutupi kedua matanya. Donghae tetap diam namun tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menuntun Hyukjae ke depan sebuah restoran mewah.

"TADA~~!" pekik Donghae penuh dengan semangat saat membuka ikatan sapu tangan di mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya sebuah tempat impiannya.

Restoran dengan artistik yang sangat elegan dan dinamis. Di depannya penuh dengan gambar-gambar idolanya. Sebuah restoran yang sangat diimpikannya sejak lama dan memang sangat ingin di wujudkannya. Namun, tidak kunjung bisa selain karena di tentang orang tua yang lebih menginginkan dirinya hanya fokus di pendidikannya, juga karena terbentur biaya. Orang tuanya hanya mengirimkannya uang kebutuhan hidupnya di Seoul dan juga uang untuk membayar semua kebutuhan kuliahnya. Hingga ia tidak mampu menyisihkan sedikit pun uangnya untuk sekedar modal membangun restoran.

"Hae~—in—in—ini mak—maksud—" sungguh Donghae ingin tertawa saat ini melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang terlihat—kaget-bingung-takjub—campur aduk menjadi satu seperti saat ini. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengusap keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pelipis Hyukjae.

"_Ne_, _chagi~_ aku yang membangun restoran ini untukmu" ujar Donghae sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk tubuh Donghae erat.

"_Gomawo_! _Gomawo_!" ujarnya sambil mengencangkan pelukannya di bahu Donghae. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih hati.

_**[_Flashback end_]**_

.

"Itulah awal dimana kita tidak bisa bersama lagi _chagiya_" ujar Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae yang sudah kosong. Mungkin raganya ada di sisinya, namun jiwanya entah pergi kemana.

"Cobalah ingat. Dan jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi" Donghae mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan milik Hyukjae dan selang beberapa detik kembali, Hyukjae kembali terhisap kedalam rajutan memori yang sudah hampir terkoyak termakan waktu dan kepedihan yang dalam di ruang hatinya.

.

_**[_Flashback 2_]**_

_12 Februari 2012 .._

_07:30 PM .._

"_Dinner_ malam ini ternyata tidak buruk juga" ujar Donghae pelan. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan menatap dalam mata Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada yang aneh namun terdengar lucu di telinga Donghae. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengajak _dinner_ malam ini?" tanya Hyukjae lagi dengan lebih jelas. Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Selain sebagai perayaan karena baru pertama kali dibukanya restoran milik Lee Hyukjae ini—" Donghae menghentikan sebentar ucapannya tak kala Hyukjae memukul cukup keras bahunya dan ia hanya mengelusnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu!" lanjutnya dengan nada yang gembira. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan merogoh kantung celana _jeans_nya. Lama ia meraba-raba celana _jeans_nya, tersirat sedikit wajah khawatir di baliknya. Hyukjae hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bingung karena Donghae tak kunjung menemukan apa yang di carinya.

"Yah, sepertinya ketinggalan di dalam mobil" ujar Donghae dengan wajah kecewa. Dia hanya nyengir menatap wajah bosan Hyukjae yang sudah kelewat lama menunggunya. Dia segera mendorong mundur kursinya dan menggerakkannya dengan perlahan dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku akan kembali" ujarnya saat melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang seakan menyiratkan –mau-pergi-kemana-kau?- itu. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukjae dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruang VIP berbentuk petak dengan warna hijau itu.

"Oh, iya!" tegurnya saat membalikkan badannya kembali ke hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang meneliti menu buatannya di dalam daftar menu itu hanya menoleh—setelah meletakkan kembali menu itu diatas meja.

"_Ne_?" tanyanya. Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut dan menatap dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Tutup dan kunci rapat hatimu untuk _namja_ atau _yeoja_ lain. Selain aku yang akan membukanya saat aku kembali" ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan memutar_ knop_ pintu itu lalu keluar meninggalkan Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menatap bingung pintu tempat keluarnya orang yang disayanginya itu. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali menatap daftar menu buatannya itu.

CKIIEETT~~

BRAAKK!

Bunyi hantaman keras itu cukup mengagetkan Hyukjae yang tengah melamun menunggu Donghae tersebut. Ia pun kembali mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali melamun untuk sekedar menunggu Donghae yang pergi cukup lama itu. Ia menopang dagunya dan mengeluarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sampingnya—setelah ia membuka tirai penutupnya.

.

Hyukjae menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Ia menatap jam tangan yang terselampir anggun di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah 10 menit Donghae pergi namun tidak kembali juga. Ia kembali menatap ke arah jalanan yang tiba-tiba ramai. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Memang tadi hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan yang mendekati jalanan yang hampir sepi itu. Tapi semenjak bunyi hantaman keras tadi pun langsung membuat jalanan tersebut sangat ramai.

Hyukjae yang bingung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu ruang VIP restoran Donghae—tepatnya restoran yang dibangun Donghae untuknya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari restoran itu. Memang restorannya tepat berada di dekat perempatan jalan sehingga sangat dekat dengan _zebra cross_.

Terlihat beberapa orang bergumul dan berkumpul melingkar seperti mengerumuni sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui Hyukjae. Dia menepuk bahu seorang _yeoja _yang ada di barisan paling belakang dan paling dekat dengannya, membuat wajah _yeoja _–yang sangat malas Author akui- cantik itu membalikkan badannya ke arahnya.

"Eum, Hyukjae imnida" sapa Hyukjae ramah, _yeoja_ itu pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh, Jessica imnida" jawabnya

"Ada apa, yah?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah barisan tengah tempat _objek_ yang tengah di kerumuni orang-orang. _Yeoja_ yang bernama Jessica itu pun hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

"Tadi ada seorang _namja_ yang hendak menyebrang, namun ia tertabrak sebuah mobil, mobil berhasil melarikan diri. Dan sekarang pihak rumah sakit terdekat tengah mengirim _ambulance_ ke sini" jawabnya panjang lebar. Entah, mengapa ada sebersit rasa tidak enak mengelubungi hati Hyukjae tak kala mendengar penuturan Jessica. Dia segera menerobos barisan itu hingga sampai pada barisan paling depan yang dekat dengan objek itu.

DEG!

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

.

_Sosok itu…_

_Sosok yang berlumuran darah itu…_

_Sosok yang tengah meregang nyawa itu…_

_Sosok yang sangat ditunggu kehadirannya itu…_

.

"DONGHAE!" teriaknya. Ia segera mendekati sosok yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menaruh bahu namja itu di persinggahan bahunya. Membiarkan _sweater chocolate_ yang senada dengan rambutnya itu ikut berlumuran darah yang keluar dari kepala, hidung, mulut dan kaki Donghae tersebut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan bau anyir tak tertahankan terus keluar dari dalam tubuh Donghae.

"Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. hiks…"

.

_Percayalah keajaiban itu datang…_

_Dan membuat kau bahagia melihatnya menatap mu sementara…_

_Meskipun itu untuk terakhir kalinya…_

.

Mendengar sebuah panggilan yang ada di dekat telinganya, membuat mata Donghae terbuka. Ia mengerjapkannya karena _liquid_ berwarna kemerahan itu ikut masuk dan membuat matanya perih. Ia tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat terasa dingin dan mati rasa itu. Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah yang sangat di cintainya itu. Meskipun kabur karena sudah bercampur dengan sedikit pasir dan darah ia hanya ingin menatap wajah cantik itu, meski ia tahu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Sa_… _rang_—_sarang_.." ia menggerakkan mulutnya dan membuat Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya mengusap surai kehitaman Donghae yang sudah bercampur debu dan pasir jalanan serta darah dari kepalanya sendiri.

".._hae_.."

.

_Dan kata terakhir itu…_

_Sebelum menutup matanya untuk selamanya…_

_Kata yang membuat hati Hyukjae seperti membeku.._

_Hampa hanya tersisa ruang kosong…_

_Perginya sang dambaan hati…_

_Membuatnya menjadi seperti seseorang paling sepi di dunia…_

_Tanpa ada sang mempelai masa depan yang setia di sisinya…_

_Untuk selamanya…_

.

"_**Tutup dan kunci rapat hatimu untuk namja atau yeoja lain. Selain aku yang akan membukanya saat aku kembali"**_

_._

_Janji itu…_

_Janji yang akan membuatmu selalu…_

_Menomor satukan hatiku yang hampa…_

_Tanpa kau disisiku…_

_Walau hanya sekedar fatamorgana yang kalbu…_

.

"ANDWAAEE!" Hyukjae memeluk tubuh dingin Donghae yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Membiarkan semua orang yang mengerumuni mereka menatap prihatin dua tubuh yang kini terpisahkan maut yang seakan membuat dinding yang memisahkan keduanya dengan dua dunia berbeda yang mungkin harus mereka jalani sendiri-sendiri dengan takdirnya masing-masing.

.

_Biarkan aku menjagamu…_

_Walau tidak dengan ragaku… _

_biarkan aku menjadi angin hampa didalam hatimu…_

_tidak harus mengisi namun cukup menghangatkan hatimu…_

_dan tegar melihat 'kristal bening' itu mengalir…_

_menganak sungai kecil kesedihanmu…_

_di sudut mata yang menjadi sorot kepedihanmu.._

_dan biarkan aku tegar…_

_tidak dapat merengkuhmu lagi…_

_ke dalam kelamnya kehangatan hatiku.._

_yang berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya tubuhku kini…_

_untuk selamanya…_

_**[_Flashback 2 end_]**_

.

Sungguh, Hyukjae ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Kejadian di depan matanya begitu terlihat nyata. Menyatu kembali dalam ikatan memori-memori usang yang sudah sangat ingin di lupakannya. Entah mengapa mata Hyukjae menjadi panas ketika melihat kejadian itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum menyadari air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata Hyukjae. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae berusaha menegarkan _namja_ cantik berambut kecoklatan tersebut.

Entah, mengapa Siwon hanya diam menatap kosong kejadian dimatanya. Dia membiarkan air mata mengalir dari mata _foxy_ _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya. Jika tuhan berkehendak, dia sungguh ingin berada di sisi Hyukjae, hanya berdua. Tidak ingin ada Donghae, hanya dirinya dan Hyukjae. Tapi ia tidak mau egois. Cukup melihat Hyukjae bahagia karena mampu melepas rindunya itupun sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah jatuh kedalam keterpurukanmu. Berusahalah tegar untuk dirimu sendiri. aku memang tak bisa berada disisimu, tapi aku yakin aku akan selalu ada disini selamanya" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk dada kiri Hyukjae, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyerngit sakit.

"_Please.. hiks.. hiks.._ Jangan pergi lagi!" mohon Hyukjae di sela isakannya. Dia memandang dalam manik mata Donghae yang berkaca-kaca. Mereka berdua seakan tenggelam dalam pandangan mereka. tidak menghiraukan_ namja_ tampan di sebelah Hyukjae yang menatap mereka perih dan ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Hyukjae. Dan Kristal bening itupun juga mengaliri sudut matanya yang sudah sangat memerah karena menahan tangis cukup lama.

"Aku tak bisa" ujar Donghae pelan. dia menatap dalam mata bulat cantik milik Hyukjae.

CHU~

DEG!

Hati Siwon menyerngit perih dan berdetak tidak beraturan saat melihat kejadian didepannya. Meskipun Hyukjae menikmati kecupan lembut Donghae dibibirnya. Namun itu membuat tubuh Siwon menjadi hampa dan membeku.

"_Saranghae…_"

"_Na do ~ _berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku!"

"Aku berjanji"

"Tapi kapan?"

"Saat kau sendiri yang menentukannya"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan bayang-bayang Donghae yang mulai menghilang dan termakan cahaya temaram matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Siwon. Ia mendekati _namja_ yang menatap kosong jalanan itu.

"Wonnie~" panggilnya pelan.

"Aku tak bisa berjani untuk menemanimu selamanya" tubuh Hyukjae menegang mendengar ucapan Siwon yang terkesan datar itu.

"Mengapa?" Siwon hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekati Hyukjae dan mengecup dalam pipi tembam Hyukjae kemudian melepasnya. Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Siwon dan Hyukjae. Mereka menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tau aku hanya sahabatmu. Tapi tak bisa 'kah aku berharap dan membiarkan kau tetap ada di sisiku? Meski hanya sekedar ikatan sahabat? Namun, sepertinya itu tak mungkin lagi untuk di wujudkan" ujar Siwon lirih.

.

_Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan aku?_

_Mungkinkah kau tega meninggalkan aku seperti dia?_

_Masihkah kau mau melihat kelamnya hidupku tanpa dia?_

_Sekarang juga harus lebih gelap tanpa cahayamu.._

_Mau kemana dirimu meninggalkan aku?_

_Setelah semua perjuanganmu.. _

_membangkitkan aku yang tenggelam dalam gelapnya sakit hatiku?_

.

"_mianhae…_"

Hyukjae hanya menatap secercah cahaya putih tempat hilangnya sahabat dan kekasihnya. Ia menatap sendu tempat itu. Tempat dirinya melepas rasa rindu yang dalam dengan kekasihnya bersama sahabatnya tercinta. Masihkah ia mampu hidup tanpa mereka?

"Biarkan aku bangun dari kelamnya mimpi ini" lirihnya sambil menutup mata dan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hoshh"

Hyukjae membuka matanya cepat dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Ruangan hijau?" gumamnya saat melihat sekelilingnya. Dia menjetikkan jarinya, dia baru mengingat jika dirinya masih berada di dalam ruang VIP restorannya sendiri.

"Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi?" pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Mengapa ia bisa tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah pergi meninggalkannya? Mampukah ia berharap Donghae kembali ke dalam ruangan ini? Ia sadar ia hanya bodoh mengikuti halusinasinya untuk kembali ke restoran untuk mengadakan _dinner_ bersama Donghae yang sebenarnya hanya janji mereka berdua tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari ucapan Siwon yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak akan datang sesuai dengan fakta yang dihadapannya kini. Yah, Donghae tidak akan datang. Tidak mungkin 'kan Donghae datang mengingat 'kejadian' yang dihadapkan padanya—takdirnya yang sebenarnya tiga tahun lalu sudah terlewati.

"Siwon!" serunya pelan saat ia mengingat nama sahabatnya itu. ia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan VIP itu dan berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar restoran. Dia segera memanggil salah satu pekerja termudanya bernama Henry untuk segera menutup restoran jika sudah tidak ada pelanggan lagi.

Dengan cepat ia berdiri di pinggir jalan dan menyetop taksi lalu memasukinya dengan cepat. Ia menyuruh taksi itu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat di mana Siwon akan dioperasi.

Yah, kanker darah yang diderita Siwon membuatnya harus menderita dan hanya bisa berbaring di rumah sakit selama satu setengah tahun dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menunjang kehidupannya. Kemoterapi yang dijalaninya. Dan bahkan tubuh kurusnya yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan dimata Hyukjae. Setidaknya itu membuatnya tegar dan berusaha menjaga Siwon. Karena ia tak mau_ kehilangan_ untuk kedua kalinya. Apalagi saat Siwon berkata bahwa ia rela _'pergi'_ sekarang juga jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak lain dan ada _'seseorang'_ berwajah cantik—yang sering diceritakannya pada Hyukjae, menunggunya disana karena pujaan hati—seperti yang Siwon katakan itu telah '_pergi_' terlebih dahulu karena kanker otak yang dideritanya saat mereka berdua masih berusia dua belas tahun.

Maka dari itu, betapa senangnya Hyukjae ia saat mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya Siwon telah kembali mau mengakuinya dan setelah tes dengan dokter berlangsung, sang ayahpun ingin menyumbangkan sel induk—sumsum tulang belakang pada anaknya yang selama 20 tahun ini di telantarkannya di panti asuhan. Yah, Siwon memang hanya seorang anak dari panti asuhan dan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan mandiri. Tapi, _mukjizat_ Tuhan selalu ada di saat hambanya membutuhkannya. Dengan sekuat raganya dan semangat untuk hidupnya ia mampu bangun dari keterpurukan. Membuat Hyukjae menjadikan Siwon seorang cerminan diri dan ikut bangun dari kelamnya hidupnya karena kehilangan _'dirinya'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, seorang namja bersurai kecoklatan berjalan memasuki koridor-koridor luas sebuah rumah sakit bernama SM _Hospital_. Dengan cepat ia terus berjalan dengan semangat. Ia tahu bahwa operasi seharusnya mulai dari pukul dua siang tadi. keterlambatannya memang akan mengecewakan sahabatnya karena tidak berada disampingnya untuk menyemangatinya. Namun, Siwon harusnya berterimakasih bukan jika sahabatnya yang cantik itu masih mau mengunjunginya di rumah sakit.

DEG!

Entah, Hyukjae meresakan debaran yang sangat tidak enak dan menyesakkan dadanya kembali mendera jantungnya. Entah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa perasaannya berubah-ubah sekarang. Apalagi dengan bingungnya ia saat mendapati ruang rawat Siwon yang kosong.

"Bukannya operasinya hanya enam jam? Kenapa ia masih belum pindah ke ruang rawat juga? Apa mungkin operasinya mengalami keterlambatan? Tapi, mana mungkin" deskripsinya sendiri sambil kembali mengamati ruang VIP Mawar yang kosong itu.

Dengan langkah seribu, ia pun berjalan menuju ruang _ICU_ tempat akan dilaksanakannya operasi Siwon. Ia menatap bingung sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ paruh baya yang menangis bahkan terisak keras di depan ruang_ ICU _Siwon. Belum lagi, seorang _namja_ yang ia yakini dokter yang membedah Siwon karena _namja_ itu memakai pakaian dokter bedah, tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan prihatin. Sungguh membuat perasaannya menjadi semakin bingung dan tidak nyaman.

"Permisi.." dokter pun menoleh ke arah Hyukjae saat namja itu menyapanya pelan.

"_Ne_, ada apa?" tanya dokter itu ramah. Hyukjae jadi sedikit kikuk untuk menanyakannya karena hatinya semakin tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Ada apa, no—ah tuan?" hampir saja dokter itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'noona'_ jika saja ia tidak melihat dada rata dan celana panjang hitam yang di kenakan Hyukjae.

"Pasien bernama Choi Siwon apa sudah selesai di operasi?" tanyanya hati-hati. Tiba-tiba senyuman yang tersungging di bibir dokter itupun hilang berganti dengan wajah yang sedih.

"_Mianhae_… kami sudah berusaha keras. Tapi pendarahan hebat pasca operasi tidak dapat di toleransi oleh tubuh pasien bernama Siwon lagi. jadi kami tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi" ujar dokter itu pelan. Hyukjae membelalakan matanya dan menatap lirih dokter yang tengah menatap dirinya prihatin itu.

"Tak mungkin.. tak mungkin…" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia berangsur-angsur berjalan mundur menjauhi dokter dan sepasang pasuh baya Tn. Choi dan Ny. Choi—orang tua Siwon.

Ia segera berlari meninggalkan kamar yang menurutnya mengerikan bernama _ICU_ itu. Ia berlari sekencang yang ia usahakan bahkan hampir menabrak beberapa pengunjung ataupun perawat yang membawa _trolli_ yang melintas di dekatnya.

Ia berjalan hingga keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar berhenti di tengah jalan raya yang agak lenggang dan gelap itu. Sedikit cahaya mulai menyilaukan matanya dari utara, sebuah truk bermuatan semen yang terus berjalan mendekatinya—yang masih berdiri di tengah garis jalan itu.

TIN ! TIN ! TIN !

.

"_**saranghae…" **_

"_**na do ~ berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku!" **_

"_**aku berjanji"**_

"_**tapi kapan?"**_

"_**saat kau sendiri yang menentukannya"**_

_._

_Apakah ini yang kau maksud?_

_Kau maksud dengan aku sendiri yang menentukannya?_

_Apa ini bisa membuatmu kembali padaku?_

_Jika memang iya,_

_Do'akan aku agar tetap berada disisimu.._

_Dan takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi lagi..._

_Kita akan tetap terikat, dan berada dalam dunia yang sama…_

.

CKIIEETT!

BBRAAKKK!

SRAAKKK!

BUUGH!

Dan hantaman terakhir di tubuhnya, menyebabkan tubuh Hyukjae tergelinding hingga kepalanya menghantam keras trotoar disisi jalan. Menyebabkan darah keluar dari sisi tubuhnya yang ditabrak truk dan juga kepalanya yang menghantam keras aspal. Dingin, itu yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Mungkinkah ini saatnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie" Hyukjae menatap sebentar tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa di bopong dengan tandu ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum karena ini adalah akhir dari semuanya.

"Hyukkie.." dan panggilan yang kedua kalinya itulah yang menyadarkannya. Ia menatap dua _namja_ yang berada dekat dengannya. Ia sama dengan mereka berdua, sama-sama memakai pakaian putih bersih tanpa noda merah sedikit pun. Tak ada darah di sisi tubuhnya seperti tubuhnya yang di bopong oleh para pegawai rumah sakit.

"Hae-_ah_!" serunya sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae yang memang paling dekat dengannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kedua insan yang kini dapat bertemu itu.

"Kita akan memulai semua dari awal" ujar Donghae setelah melepas pelukan mereka. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

Dan Siwon pun ikut tersenyum melihat kedua _namja_ yang akan merasakan kembali kebahagiaan mereka yang sudah lama terkubur dalam itu. Ia berjalan santai ke dalam seberkas cahaya yang ada dihadapannya meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu untuk mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Bummie…" gumamnya saat melihat seorang namja cantik yang sangat manis dan sangat menawan hatinya—tengah menunggunya didalam seberkas cahaya itu. Rambut hitamnya terkena silau cahaya putih. Dan begitu jelas sosok yang dirindukan Siwon itu di depan matanya.

"Apa kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi Choi Kibum?" tanyanya. Kibum—_namja _cantik itu hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Siwon yang tentu saja di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Siwon.

"Kita akan memulai kisah cinta kita seperti mereka" ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tengah berpelukan hangat. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan Kibum ke dalam cahaya itu. _Membawa terlebih dahulu kisah cinta mereka._

.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku celana putihnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kotak merah yang bertuliskan "HaeHyuk" di tengahnya. Dan menyematkannya ke jari manis Hyukjae.

"Apa benda ini yang membuatmu meninggalkan aku?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak harus meninggalkanmu lagi karena lupa membawa benda ini" gurau Donghae membuat Hyukjae terkekeh kecil dan menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya yang juga membuat Donghae tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi orang yang di cintainya itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae. Dan yang ditarik hanya tersenyum sambil merangkul lengan Donghae mesra.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya manja. Donghae hanya tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya dan menghelus sayang surai yang mulai tebal itu.

"Kita akan ke surga, disana kita akan bahagia.. bersama selamanya" ujarnya sambil mengecup dahi Hyukjae. Mereka terus berjalan hingga masuk kedalam ruangan hampa yang putih itu. Cahaya putih itupun akhirnya semakin mengecil dengan menjauhnya tubuh kedua insan yang berbahagia itu.

DZIING~~

_Dan hilangnya mereka kedalam seberkas cahaya…_

_Cahaya yang menjadi saksi.._

_Awal yang kembali mereka bangun dan perkokoh…_

_Tanpa dinding yang akan kembali memisahkan mereka kedalam perbedaan…_

_Biarkan mereka bersama…_

_Abadi selamanya…_

_Terkadang …_

_Akhir itu… _

_Bukan benar-benar 'akhir' dari segalanya bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

_**Bukankah sudah dikatakan?**_

_**Bukan kisah cinta mereka yang berakhir …**_

_**Namun …**_

_**Cerita yang menceritakan kebahagiaan cinta mereka inilah..**_

_**Yang berakhir …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Lisa gak minta kalian review apa ngga. Lisa gak maksa kok. Lisa cuman mau mencurahkan cerita kakaknya Lisa yang kemarin baru 'meninggalkan' Lisa. :')

Lisa sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau review, tidakpun ngga papa. Asal Lisa gak terima cacian kalian! Karena sama saja kalian menghina kakak Lisa yang 'disana'. Dan Lisa harap kalian mengerti karena ini memang dari kisah nyatanya dia yang dia ceritakan ke Lisa lewat telepati mimpi. Kalian ngerti 'kan?

Untuk Kak Julian, disini Lisa cuman bisa bilang semoga kakak bahagia disana. Disini Lisa akan mencoba jadi adik yang tegar dan yang terbaik buat kakak. Selamat jalan kakak :') you're always the best in my heart my old Brother! :') I love you so much.

With love and a best pray for you,

Lisa Anggraini :')

**Dedication for ®**

**R.I.P**

**Julian Ardian Septian**

**12 Februari 1991 – 21 Maret 2012 **


End file.
